This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201210492560.4 filed on Nov. 27, 2012, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present application relates to a field of portable terminal.
In recent years, with the demand for smaller, thinner and more metallic portable terminals, the design of conventional antenna is facing extreme challenges. Especially in the case of metal frames, conventional antenna is hard to be thinner.
In this case, there is a way in the art, in which the metal frame of the portable terminal is used as the antenna, which helps with solving the problem of environment deterioration of built-in antenna. However, since when the user is holding the portable terminal, it is very likely to touch the gap near the metal frame, short-circuited is caused to deteriorate the signal badly.